1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer and a fixing device thereof. It is particularly a computer and a fixing device capable of fixing an interface card and a fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing demand of computer efficiency, many functions are achieved by adding interface cards. When many interface cards arranged side by side operate at the same time, the environmental temperature of the interface cards increases greatly due to heat generation. Therefore, the problem of heat dissipation becomes an important issue. One solution is to install a cooling fan. When the end of the interface cards has a cooling fan to lower the temperature of the interface cards and the surrounding area, an exclusive fixing device is needed to fasten the fixing device, the interface cards, and the fan to each other.
In the prior art, there are individually a fan fixing structure and an interface card fixing structure to achieve the function of installing a fan in position. However, the complicated structure requires high manufacturing cost, and it is inconvenient for a user to install it.
In the prior art, although there is a fixing device capable of fixing a fan and an interface card with a single structure, it is large in volume, occupying much interior space of the computer case. In addition, many other matching components (such as an iron piece, screws, etc.) are required. Furthermore, the structural strength of the fixing device is weak, so it is still inconvenient for use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer and a fixing device that can fix an interface card and a fan with a single fixing device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.